


Times Have Changed

by Ladylokioftardis



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Steve, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Merlin is Tony, Reincarnation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylokioftardis/pseuds/Ladylokioftardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine my surprise when, after being convinced to become a part of the ‘Avengers’ initiative, I came face to face with a man who had been frozen in the ice.</p>
<p>Captain America. Steve Rogers. King Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be some sort of Merthur=Superhusbands thing with reincarnation and the Marvelverse because it crossed my mind and wouldn’t stop nagging me until i wrote it down. Also, it’s stupidly late/early.

Magick had been all but forgotten, in these modern times. Anything to do with it could be explained with ‘science’ or ‘technology’. Memories were all I was left with, were always all I was left with. And in this last life, I had decided that I was sick and tired of remaining on the sidelines. Glory wasn’t for me, no, but I figured that if I could be famous, at least well-known as I had been when I was court Sorcerer under King Arthur, maybe Arthur’s newest reincarnation could find me more easily.  
It didn’t make much sense, because for as much as I always remember all of my lives, Arthur has never kept any of his memories, he always started anew.

But I was growing desperate, I hadn’t caught wind of him since the Second World War during which we’d met briefly, in passing, before I’d been whisked away by that life’s mother. I’d never caught his name.

There had been a false alarm, during which I had flown to England in my father’s private jet to meet a man named Bradley James and his co-star, Colin Morgan. There had been some speculation on the internet that had turned out to be false. Well, not entirely, but that was another story.

Imagine my surprise when, after being convinced to become a part of the ‘Avengers’ initiative, I came face to face with a man who had been frozen in the ice.

Captain America. Steve Rogers. King Arthur Pendragon.

I hadn’t been expecting it. I was certain that I had lost him for this life and I would have to wait until my next life to find him once again.

So I did what I knew best, I teased him, called him ‘Capsicle’ because he had been frozen in ice for years.  
He hadn’t changed much. He was still a righteous, honest man that did his best to lead by example. If he knew who he really was, I had no doubt he’d be glad he hadn’t reincarnated as an actual prince this time around. The royalty of these times were nothing but figureheads, wouldn’t be left to lead an army at its front like they had been back in the medieval times.

With a bit of luck, the times having changed and all, we could finally be together. Of course, I would have to ‘woo’ him, and with the character I had built for myself, it would be complicated.

But I knew him, knew both Arthur and Steve respectively, and reawakening his feelings shouldn’t be too hard. I’ve been in love with him for centuries after all.


End file.
